Night-terror
by Loveless1310
Summary: It's been two years since he left and Fenlen still can't sleep because of it. Temptation always awaits in the Fade.


Bioware is destroying my emotional stability with these two. I need a new DLC to be released to explain what the heck is happening. Until I get that, my mind has come up with a few things to keep me busy.

I'll keep writing until my mind has decided that I'm done with Lavas, which probably won't be for another few stories.

* * *

><p>She sat on the couch reading silently. It was late, far later than she should be awake but she could not return to her dreams. So, instead, she decided to grab a book from the library above her and come to the one place she tried to avoid.<p>

She would never forget him, she knew that, but she tried as hard as she could to stay away from things that she knew would remind her of him. This room, the one he had painted, was the biggest reminder she had.

Why she was there now? It caused her so much pain but it was one of the safest places she had. His magic lingered here, something she never understood. She had tried to study the area but could not find any reason for his magic to still remain.

But it was there and it protected any in this room from evil. She needed this place at this moment.

Her trip into her dreams had been dreadful, the Fade preying on her weakness. She had met demons in the Fade while sleeping before and had always been strong enough to hold them off, to turn them away.

She was slowly losing that strength though, the longer he stayed away.

Her dream tonight still terrified her. It had started off so normal. She was in a field near her clans camp. She was perched on one of the trees, waiting for something to walk by that she could bring home for dinner.

"Da'Fen." And she had nearly fell out of her tree at the voice.

Fenlen looked to the ground and her heart stopped for a moment. He was there, standing casually against the tree she was perched on, looking up at her with a small smile on his face.

Fenlen slowly dropped from the tree, landing just out of arms reach of him. "Solas?" She questioned.

"Who else would I be, Vhenan?" He replied.

Fenlen's heart fluttered. He had returned to her.

Solas held out his arms for her and she almost lunged into them. She had missed him so much and now he was back!

There was something in the back of her mind that nagged her though. 'Look closely.' It told her. 'Do not be fooled.'

She felt the shift in Solas, him stiffening against her. When she looked up to his face, it wasn't him.

She pulled out of the things arms, for where Solas once was, now stood a very feminine looking creature with a tail and spiraling horns coming from its head.

"Who are you?" Fenlen demanded, though she had heard stories of such creatures.

"Do not worry, child, I would never hurt you." It purred. "You were happy just now, were you not? You liked being back in his arms. I could make that a reality. You could spend forever with him, if you like."

Fenlen knew what this creature was. It was known as lust and though it was one of the less aggressive of demons, it was one of the most dangerous.

Fenlen knew this. She should have banished the demon from her dream. But it was so tempting. She knew she would never feel pain, she would be happy for the rest of her life with Solas, or the closest thing to him, if she just accepted this demon.

There was a growl in the back of her mind. 'No.' It insisted.

'But it hurts so much.' She pleaded back at the voice.

The sky in her dream turned dark and the wind picked up. The lust demon looked around, frightful now.

"_Ma halam_!" The wind roared out.

The demon suddenly clutched at its head and screamed in pain. "What are you doing to me?!" It screamed out as it disappeared. Dead or fleeing, Fenlen did not know.

The world once again calmed and Fenlen looked around. She was not in her forest anymore, nor anywhere she could remember. She was again in a small meadow but this was different. It was too green, too _alive_.

There was a little statue staring at her. A small wolf carved out of obsidian. It radiated anger and disappointment, though she could not be completely sure it was her fault.

The statue growled at her and she stepped back. It started to move and gain life and looked at her with piercing eyes. 'Awaken Da'Fen.'

* * *

><p>Fenlen shuddered thinking about the power in that voice. Stronger than any magic she had ever felt before.<p>

Fenlen shuddered again. Two things had invaded her sleep tonight and she couldn't be sure that she was safe in sleep again. Hence needing to be in this room.

Fenlen heard the door to the main hall open with a loud burst. She immediately felt the overwhelming magic that came with the heavy footsteps. The magic reverberated through the walls of her small room.

She could feel anger rolling through the magic, the same feeling the wolf in the dream gave off.

The footsteps were at the door to this room now and Fenlen reached for her staff while she stood, ready for a fight.

Before her hand could reach the soft wood of her staff her entire body was paralyzed.

The door to the room was flung open and the magic intensified. Fenlen let out a gasp as she saw who was entering the room.

"What did you almost do?" It came out as more of a growl than actual words. "Do you want to become an abomination?"

The magic power lessened, allowing Fenlen to move again. She glared at him defiantly. She was overjoyed to see him but she would not be lectured.

"How dare you talk down to me, I am not a child." Fenlen whispered, anger lacing her words. He was the one driving her to such desperation.

"You could have fooled me." He replied sharply, his words cutting into her. "Considering making a deal with a demon, and for what?"

"To survive!" Fenlen yelled at him.

His anger faltered at those words. "What?"

She looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I can't sleep, I barely eat, even my magic falters when I try to cast simple spells. The demons are drawn to me when I enter the Fade in sleep and I am loosing the power to stop them. If my body does not die from malnutrition then a demon will overcome my will and I will become and abomination. At least the lust demon would not have used my body to kill."

Fenlen slumped a little, falling back into the seat she had been reading in.

The magic in the air was dissipating now, taking the the rage with it. Solas slowly walked forward. He did not know his absence would effect her so.

"I'm sorry, Vhenan." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She halfheartedly pushed his hand away. "Don't call me that." She whispered. "It's been two years, you have no right to call me that now."

He crouched so he was roughly eye level with her now. "No, I suppose I don't."

She dared to look him in the eyes. There was so much pain in their depths mixing with regret and guilt.

"I've missed you so much." Her voice low, betraying her unshed tears.

"I know. I've missed you as well." He gently reached his hand out to hers.

"Why did you leave?"

"There was something I felt I needed to do. Something only I could do. I did not want to burden you with it and thought it would be easier for you if I was gone." He had never intended for this to happen.

"You were wrong." She sniffed a little, trying to contain her tears.

"I know."

"What now?" She asked, silently pleading for him to stay.

"I cannot stay, Vhenan." He let the word slip, not even thinking about it.

"Then I will follow." She replied without hesitation.

"They need you here." He reminded her.

"I need you too though. It has taken so much to make it this far, emma lath. I have no strength to move forward more without you."

He knew the truth in her words. She would die if he left again. Or worse.

Solas sighed, he could not leave her again. "Alright, Da'Fen, I will stay." He let a small smile slip onto his face as she looked at him.

He did not have time to steady himself as she threw herself into his arms, effectively sending both to the ground. She was laughing and he had never heard a more beautiful noise in his life.

His mission could wait for the time being.


End file.
